Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-38579654-20190326161431/@comment-38579654-20190326204400
@Kyle , no need for a thanks , but its appreciated anyways ^^ the reason why i say no need for it, is simple, i just stated my own thoughts bout the forum, the users and the " community " and gave examples wher you wher part of, and i only used facts to give a real overlook on everything. and i did this, cause how you sayd i saw the start of a chaos from dumb ignorant people, thats why i hope i could give a Wakeup call with this post and maybe hit one or two people who maybe start thinking bout what they do here, even i its only a small part or a little of the long way to make this a better place i had the feeling i needet to start with this. And your right again, some people will never start or do it with using the brain, but some maybe understand now better why some of us get mad, and why some people who did a lot for this game stoped all of a sudden, and realise if this goes on everything helpful could be gone and people stop helping. to your part of the Mordulec point, i know he never called anyone " Dumb " i also never sayd he did, i just sayd people could have seen it that way, or it could be " sort of Dumb " interpreted, i also stated in this post that i respect his work and what he started since i tried it myself, and on his post i tried to help give infos and worked on the " Theory " and used Clovers for it, and specificaly sayd i hope he dosnt feel ovented cause it wasnt meant that way, but this example showed best that fals information can be a realy bad thing. and being too exited too, since a pattern cannt be found with only a few tests , so i dont take that specific " so serious " but use it as a sample what not do to, when we want a good working wiki and or Community, if the post wher like " hey i had a thought that could work and i made a few tests and this is what i saw, maybe this is the way " instead of " Big news Guys i Officialy Connfirmet the answer " , i mean i think you get the point ^^ , one says he found something out and is sure of it, and the other is saying he got an idea and people should help to figure it out in detail. So no offence or anything but how i said the way to do it was a wrong one, and thats the only thing i criticed for, aswell as the way people could have taken the respons and answers as offencive , but no hard feelings at all, and i say it again i too am happy he does it and trys things like we both did for month. and how you sayd you wont comment if he is or was on the right or wrong path, i didnt intend to do that eather, i just made my point of view clear on how this idea went, not the suspect of the idea itself ^^ and Mordulec himself, is writting here with us, and sayd hes not offendet, and im glad cause that wasnt the Point i was going for. and to you @Mordulec, i know but even ater 3 or 6 coffers it could be just luck, ther is a reason we or lets say i, since i dont know or sure from others do testings in 50-500 ranges befor we say it is a pattern, cause a few lucky hits can accure from time to time, it was simply a hasty conclusion nothing bad bout that, only the way you told everyone bout it was kinda meh to say it that way, and ofc you can think that i and kyle dont give out the infos for the box manipulation is worse then stating false informations as confirmed, but you have to see how long we work on this game, and how long were part of this wiki, and that we ( sry kyle that i take you in in this maybe i return to only my point ) , got shit talked for what we did and how i got talked against for helping people, who now cant even read a page in this wiki without making a new post to ask the 10th time how officer gets leveled up ( i think you get the point ). I Simply dont see the need to Help monkeys get ther Banana peeled if they die eating them. So i asked to help me figure the Box pattern out, gave different things that could affect the outcome and Brainstormed, noone even cared, so why should i now care after i did everything by myself to share it with people who couldnt even open 10 boxes and writte down the outcome to help the research, and dont get it wrong, you saw on the point that i opened Coffers for your first idea of the way coffers work, that im still willing to help and contribute to ideas and research, and even give myself an disadvantage in overall marathon for that, if it helps to make progress on an idea or theory that could change how we play this game. so im 100% willing to help and do my part, but when i then have to do something again on my own, i 100% will keep it for my own thats how it works, if the " Community " does something it is for the " Community" if they say fk u and let me hang, i say fk u too and have fun on my own. so i dont know if i would call it worse , but i agree some could not understand it , that for sure.